Vantes Duma: Sacellum Of Chaos
by TsaoFang
Summary: With ones success, comes envy, jealousy and anger. Vantes Duma may enjoy new life as a demon of great power, living under the rule of his lord Ainz Ooal Gown with his beloved Xentia beside him; a new threat rises, seeking to end all darkness, particularly his. Will he conquer it, even if the enemy is close to him? Very close. Let me know what you think in reviews, Thanks


**Chapter one – Crusaders**

As the night rises, darkness wakes from its slumber. Creatures of the night fester throughout the land, with benevolent and malevolent intentions. Mortals who linger in the dark are often prey for the beasts that seek blood, for it not the blade and deceptions of two protective souls; slaying and executing the beasts that are deemed unjust and a threat to their mighty lord, then vanish as the beasts lay dead on the cold grounds of the Nazarick and its neighbors, under the dark night sky.

While the two souls travelled under the orders of their lord; in the small city of Salagom, south of the capital, Holojus, the Crusaders raised arms with their mighty leader with one desire set in their hearts and minds; to cleanse the land of darkness; with their prime target as a certain traitorous knight of the once great and mighty Sovereign Scripture.

The ruler of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown, sat in his seat in the Ashurbanipal and received reports of an unknown group of cloaked and white armoured men roaming in the land and neighboring lands of Nazarick, attacking and interrogating people sternly and recklessly; Ainz began to get suspicious of their activities, Albedo who gave the report, told her beloved lord that the men appear to be from a group called the Crusaders from the Slane Theocracy. This triggered Ainzs' interest, then called out his two loyal subjects that he believed to be suitable for the task.

"Vantes… Xentia…"

His shadow grew taller and then I rose from the shadow, in full dark armour while my wing cloaked over my body, kneeling on my right knee and placed my left hand over my chest. "You called us, my lord?" I calmly asked in front of my lord. While another figure, rose from the same shadow, positioned in the exact same pose in front of our lord, "We are at you command, Lord Ainz." Xentia calmly announced beside me in front of our lord.

"I have a task that the two of you can accomplish. Will you both accept the task?" Ainz announced from his seat

"Of course…" Xentia instantly answered

"We live to serve our lord who gave us purpose." I answered with loyalty in each of my words

Ainz laughed with joy at the sight of such loyal subjects in his ranks, and then explained that our lord wants us to patrol a small town that had been a hotspot of white cloaked and white armoured men, attacking and interrogating villagers in the land; Albedo then told us that we are to gain information on their purpose in the land and then kill them on sight. We nodded to acknowledge our task at hand, when we were dismissed by our lord, Ainz opened a portal for us then Xentia and I walked through it.

We arrived on a road in a woods leading to the town in question, we put on our disguises in order to blend into our surroundings; Xentia transformed into a young pretty peasant girl while I used my wings to wrap myself and morph into a young fit peasant, we walked together into the empty streets of the town as the villagers stayed in doors with worry. I searched for the tavern of the town as the villagers watched as two strangers walked straight into their town, when we arrived at the tavern; the tavern was full of people doing their own things, not feeling the same fear and anxiety as the villagers. The owner of the tavern wore unique clothing for an owner of a tavern in a small tavern, almost looked like he came from a prestige family; we walked into the tavern casually with the other guests' eyes following us as we stopped at the bar.

"What can I get you both?" The owner casually asked

"Water and ale" I calmly answered

The owner brought out two large cups of water and ale, "So what brings you here?" The owner asked.

We began our questioning, "We came here in search of a crusader…"

The guests began to react with small sudden movement, "Crusader, ay…?" The owner replied

"Any information will do, please my good man… Any information about a crusader… Is it an organisation or what?"

"Listen, there are many organisations out there… Some organisation like The Crusaders would have some holy motive or something different completely, why do you try somewhere else?"

Xentias' eyes instantly shined then took over, "Wait a minute; you don't know anything about The Crusaders?"

"Yes." The owner bluntly answered

"Then why did you say The Crusaders have a holy related motive?"

The owner was speechless; the other guests began to get off their seats behind us, Xentia explained herself by stating that there a various organisations across and throughout the land, so many choices yet the tavern owner claimed that The Crusaders are a holy organisation due to having some holy motive, no other type of organisations would have holy motives. I turned to find the guests moving close to us and cast holy type spells, "You're smart girl… But not smart enough. Get her!" The owner commanded to the guests, all aimed and moved to Xentia.

I turned to face them, then channeled my dark energy to my clenched fist and blasted it out; throwing them into the walls of the tavern, knocking them all out unconscious with one weak blast of my dark energy; the tavern owner then suddenly casted a holy spell of his own, unleashing holy chains binding Xentia with them, "Don't move, or she suffers!" the tavern owner shouted while holding the chains with one hand then raise his other hand, revealing a coat of arms with a golden cross and four angel wings between each of the cross's arms.

"So… You're a Crusader yourself…" I calmly stated

"Yes… My men and I took refuge here, disguised as guests and an owner of this tavern, after killing the old man who ran this place before we came." The Crusader coldly answered

"Why are you here?"

"To cleanse the land of darkness and you are one of our targets now, your dark powers is highly questionable."

"Really…" I calmly responded as I clenched my fist while walking up to him

"No closer demon! Or your little pure meal dies!" He coldly roared while tightening the chains

I only giggled, and then revealed his big mistake, "You know… She's not human. And if those holy chains were real, she would immediately suffer as soon as the chains touched her."

I then swiftly punched the Crusader in the face, sending him to the floor as Xentia broke free from the cheap holy spell; the crusader then backed away casting another fake holy spell in a last source of defence, we could only look at him then revealed our true forms to him. His face, lost its colour and changed into a face of dread and shock, seeing our true overpowering demonic dark aura eclipsing his bluster; I would have grab his neck while he was petrified, but Xentia stopped me and took over.

"So… What were you planning with me…?" Xentia seductively questioned

The Crusader only cowered in terror at the alluring movements by Xentia, almost making him give into his deepest darkest dirty desires; she then grabbed his arm and placed them between his breasts as he slowly gave in to his desires, then as sudden as Xentia began seductively treat him. Dark chains wrapped all over his limbs and his lower torso, leaving him hanging off the floor; the chains around his torso tightened and burned his crotch, causing him to scream and moan in unbearable pain while the Crusader suffered, Xentia began her own interrogation.

"Now tell me... Got anymore juicy facts on your holy organisation?"

"No… I'll… Ne-"The Crusader stubbornly refused but suffered greater pain in his crotch

"Naughty boy… Be a good little boy and tell me anything about your organisation"

The pain from the dark chains, released a dark aura consuming his entire body, leaving his head exposed as the aura grew brighter and stronger, burning his skin as the dark purple smoke emerged and signified; the Crusader eventually and finally gave us information from his burning agony, though it was unclear because of it.

"Zal…cor… Garnen… Forg-ive… Me… Master… Gru-Gru-Gru…Mal…"

Xentia eventually reluctantly eased the pain the Crusader was suffering from, for it appears we have a name to follow on, Zalcor Garnen, and a leader, Grumal; I feel like I've heard the name before, the Crusader was taking in as much breathe as he can after his torment, Xentia glared at him, thinking that the Crusader can scream out some more information but he looked like he was at his last breathe.

"Thanks for your hospitality…" Xentia whispered as she held his mouth open then kissed him, secretly; the kissed was draining the Crusaders' life slowly, enjoying the taste of his life flow out of him, smoothly pass over her tongue and into her belly. Eventually, leaving a pale shrivelled corpse of the once disguised Crusader as Xentia licked her lips.

"We got what we came for, and did the town a little favour. Let's report back." I calmly spoke to the satisfied Xentia

"Yes… We should." Xentia replied back as she changed back into her human disguise

I changed back to my human disguise while picking up and dragging the unconscious Crusaders with us, perhaps they may have some more information. Grumal, why does that name echo in my mind?

 **Chapter 2 - First Piece**

"We have returned Lord Ainz, with information as requested." I bowed on my knees in front of my lord in the Ashurbanipal

"Good. What do you have for me Vantes?" Ainz asked

"Two names my lord... Zalcor Garnen and Grumal." Xentia replied on her knees beside me

"We believe they are significant figures in the Crusaders... What will you have us to do, my lord?"

"Hmm... What of their men?"

"The men we encountered, showed no significant strength and their leader only cast an imitation of a holy spell"

"Hmm..."

We awaited our next orders, but I couldn't help but ponder on the constant echo in my mind, Grumal. I've not encountered anyone by that name, yet it echos in my mind like a long forgotten memory; as I pondered longer on this name, our new orders arrived.

"Vantes Duma..."

"Yes my lord!" I shouted while shooting my head back up to my lord, Xentia and my lord were surprised by my sudden shout

Ainz coughed and cleared his throat then resumed his order, "You and Xentia are to track down this Zalcor Garnen and gain more information on the Crusaders and their power."

Xentia and I bowed in acknowledgement of our new orders, then dismissed us; we left the Ashurbanipal and headed out of the Great tomb of Nazarick, I needed some air to clear my tiring thoughts of that mysterious name Grumal. Xentia, who stuck by my side looked at my face with my eyes closed as I ponder once again on that name; we eventually stepped out of the entrance then I stopped, I slowly opened my eyes, then blasted my eyes open to see Xentia's amber eyes staring straight into my eyes; I flinched at the sudden intense stare by Xentia.

"What's wrong...? You've been acting strangely..."

"Nothing. Just... too much on my mind." I told the curious Xentia

"Something is wrong with you, my beloved... It's making me worry..." Xentia whimpered while holding me around my neck

I looked into the eyes of my worried lover, then hugged her in my arms, telling her "Don't worry... I won't leave you Xentia... So no more fear, no more worries... No harm shall come to you." into her ear softly and sweetly; after our brief moment of contemplation in each others arms, we continued our venture to search of this Zalcor Garnen. We walked through the woods surrounding the Great Tomb of Nazarick, then descended into the dark vortex I formed with my shadow and walked through the dark void in front of us; nothing but constant darkness, I focused my mind on the name Zalcor Garnen. The darkness began to shift, opening a light at the end of the void, we walked towards the light and entered it; arriving at a woodlands near a camp site, filled with white armoured and white cloaked men and women with the coat of arms of the Crusaders; we hid behind the trees, scanning and spying on the camp site and its occupants. While the Crusaders continued their activities casually, we schemed our plan of action in the darkness, noting that our capture Crusaders had told us that Zalcor is a man of action and will not turn away from the chance of action.

The camp site was guarded by heavy armoured guards at the entrance, they stood still, waiting any threats or careless wanderers venturing close to their camp; but were greeted by a crying woman in torn damaged clothes running towards them, seeking desperately for help.

"Help! Help! Please help!" The woman cried with tears of fear

"Who goes there?!" A guard beckoned, while the sudden roar from an unidentified beast boomed into all of the Crusaders ears, filling the empty silent terrain

The woman reacted in fear and terror then grabbed the guards armour tightly, "Please! Help my village! Thousands have died from that beast... Please help us!"

The guard turned to a lone Crusader, ordering him to deliver a message to their leader, seeking orders and guidance; the Crusader rushed to the centre tent, and went straight down onto his knees, "Sir! There is woman is need of help. Her village is being attacked by a beast she claims. What are your orders, Master Garnen?"

A young mature man in silver shining knight armour, wielding a mighty silver spear, was going over documents on a table with expressions of bother and displeasure; "Can't you see I'm busy!" Zalcor shouted and the sudden appearance of one of his men

"But sir... A village is under attack, and are in need of our-" A sudden roar and blast of energy shook the entire ground, interrupting the Crusaders' reply to his master

"What was that?!"

Zalcor rushed out of his tent and witnessed the gigantic silhouette of the beast in the distance as flames flickered and rose with the beast, roaring at the night sky and blasting a stream of fire on to the ground as screams of innocent lives echoed and pierced the once silent air; immediately seeing the threat, Zalcor ordered his men to prepare for a rescue of an endangered village and attack on the beast as the sound of a horn roared throughout the camp, men and women flooded out of their tents and began to march towards the beast, emptying the camp with Zalcor being the last to prepare for battle with annoyance.

"Great... Just great. I get boring reports of my men being beaten, killed and vanish... A random village is getting burned and slaughtered by a beast!" As Zalcor put the last pieces of his armour, then took his spear, he rushed out of his tent but was suddenly stopped by an unseen force holding the bottom of his spear down. The force slowly moved and consumed his body from his spear through his arm then to his chest and into his legs; he couldn't understand how he can't move, he tried to force movement into his limbs but to no prevail. He tries to call out to his men, but they all left the camp site in the search for the beast and endangered village. But someone entered the tent, then a cold sensation filled Zalcors' frozen body with a cold question being whispered to him.

"What part do you play?"

"Who are you?! I have no power to question me!" Zalcor roared

"Oh..." I rose from his shadow and looked deep into his eyes while holding him still with my shadow freezing him "...I do."

Zalcor shook in surprise at my sudden appearance, "You... a demon of Holojus..."

"Oh... Holojus... that a cursed city of treachery..." I whispered with irritation

"You'll pay for your crimes! You and your kind... The holy justice of the Six Great Gods will punish you."

His cold sensation slowly got more sharp and painful in his chest, he continued to curse me as his pain worsen, "You may take my life... But my bothers shall succeed in my place. They won't take my death kindly..."

"Brothers...? I look forward in killing them and your holy justice..."

Zalcors' arm finally was freed from my shadows' grasp then swung his spear across me but was swiftly pierced by my hand merging out of his chest, then realised that I was standing behind him this whole time and my shadow duplicate was interrogating him; his spear only swung straight to the ground as the spear rippled across my duplicate, I shot my hand out of his chest as his breath slowly faded from his cold lifeless body. I walked out of the tent, leaving Zalcors' body behind to rot then walked over to the weeping woman at the entrance of the camp.

"You can stop acting Xentia..."

The woman stopped weeping and smiled as she shed her appearance to reveal Xentia as the weeping woman while the beast and flames vanished into silence, "So... Are plan worked then?" Xentia questioned with an amused smile

"Zalcor was easy to kill... What of his men?"

"Let's go and take a look..."

We walked out of the camp and ventured into the woods, to find trails of ripped off limbs and blood with the faint sounds of clashing steel accompanied by howls and growls echoed deeper in the woods; we followed the commotion and found the last remaining crusaders fending off demonic hounds and skeletal soldiers attacking them, the cloaked Crusader enchanted the weapons of the remaining Crusaders with a blessing and began to fight back. One by one, they cleared a path the monsters in front of them then turned their attention to us; overconfident from their new blessed weapons, they charged their blades into my body. Unfazed, I materialized my sword and mutilated their bodies with my dark energy slashing and cutting them to pieces, the cloaked Crusader remained; looking at us with fear and paranoia, I had an idea.

"You're scared aren't you...?" The Crusader nodded immediately to my question.

"I will let you live... In exchange, you inform us on any information on the Crusaders constantly..." The Crusader froze in shock at this arrangement as I bring out a parchment and small hand held mirror.

"Draw the symbol onto the mirror when you have information to give to us..." I turned and walked away as the Crusader took the hood off to reveal a pure blonde haired, blue eyed woman, holding the given mirror and parchment in her hands.

"Wh-Who are you?" The Crusader questioned

I only turned to look at her then vanished with Xentia into the darkness, then answered the Crusaders' question as a sudden gust of wind brushed the trees and her hair.

"I am the Champion of Nazarick... former knight of charity... Vantes Duma. Loyaly subject of the great ruler of Nazarick."

Leaving the Crusader alone in the trail of blood, guts and gore; Xentia and I returned to the Great Tomb of Nazarick, with Xentia curious to the reason why I spared the Crusader.

"We could use someone to scout and spy on our target. Know your enemy and know yourself, you need not fear a thousand battles."

"Oh... Nice idea. Or found a new... play thing..."

I widened my eyes to Xentias' suggestive comment, but said nothing; walking away to our lord to report on our findings. Meanwhile, somewhere in Salagom, a white light emanated from a single stone as a masked cloaked figure, smiled at the radiant light of the stone.

"So it begins... Let the ritual begin..."

 **Chapter 3 - Fiadora**

"Hmm... So Zalcor has brothers, you say?" Ainz pondered as I kneel in front of him with Xentia besides me

"Yes my lord... Shall we target his brothers?" I politely asked

"You may... I already sent Sebas to search for any Crusaders in the land..." Ainz replied then was interrupted by a call from Sebas

"Forgive my rudeness, my lord. I have information on the Crusaders" Sebas informed

"Go on..."

"In the town of Verdal, there are preachers persuading the people here to join their cause. Their headquarters appear to be the local church, the head of the church is a man under the name of Ugolda."

"Understood. Continue to get more information, mainly on a group of brothers that have connections with Zalcor Garnen."

"Yes my lord"

When Sebas's call ended, Ainz give us new orders. "Vantes Duma, Xentia, you are to head over to Verdal and interrogate the man called Ugolda, then kill him."

"Yes Lord Ainz" We both acknowledged then descended into our shadows

We then reappeared in a dark building in the town of Verdal, but then were startled by the sudden appearance of the lone Crusader from before; "I told you to inform us from the mirror I gave you."

"I don't need a magic mirror to tell you anything when I can tell you in person!" the Crusader replied, then explained about our target.

"Eugran Ugolda is a priest that recently made a name for himself, by claiming to have some divine power to kill demons and monsters; people started to follow him because of this power." The Crusader informed us

"That power is a fake..." I stated, the Crusader nodded in response

"He seemed to have some of his men take random innocent lives, and turn them into fake monsters and demons with his magic; then use them in his act of displaying his power..."

I was disgusted by this mad mans' false power, "What of his preachers...?"

"They are only minor followers, employed by his men to spread his false powers."

I acknowledged the Crusaders information then pondered our plan of action, the Crusader insisted to help me and Xentia; as a form of repayment to her debt to us for sparring her life, Xentia looked at her top to bottom.

"She reeks of a holy aura..." Xentia whispered to me

i noticed the aura but noticed that it wasn't strong, and can be changed; all she needs to do is to sign a contract with a great demon like myself, then take the life and soul of a holy being. She seemed to be eager to assist me and Xentia, despite being a member of our enemy. I accepted her help but first made her swear her loyalty to me and abandon her faith in the Six Great Gods.

"I, Fiadora Algalon, swear my loyalty to you... But can not abandon my faith in the Great Gods."

I only nodded calmly in response to Fiadoras' shout of outrage, Xentias' face changed into an annoyed expression but then changed as soon as I intercepted her then morphed into a human disguise

"We can discuss later, but Ugolda can't continue his malicious act anymore."

The two ladies agreed as we planned our attack, with our new ally. In the church, Ugolda had finished forcefully mutate his innocent poor victim and was given a new victim; a little dark haired girl, escorted by a masked armoured Crusader and a hooded Crusader.

"Master Ugalda..." A Crusader knelled in front of Ugalda, "...We found this child interacting with a beast."

"I see..." Ugalda sternly responded with his straggly croaky voice, "Leave this lost lamb to me..."

Ugalda dipped his palms in a bowl of black sparkling powder, then reached out to the girl; "Sweet child... Know the embrace of the Great Gods... May their judgement be fair of you..."

The girl smelt an odd whiff of from the powder, then named the powder, "Devils' Ashes..."

Ugalda flinched at the sudden identification of his powder and froze in shock, then to be suddenly punched in the face by the masked armoured Crusader, sending him crashing into his bowl of powder; leaving the powder covering Ugalda's face. The masked armoured Crusader then turned to the girl, questioning this 'Devils' Ashes'.

"The black powder is known as Devils' Ashes, it's a very rare substance that is made up of the remains of a devil that have been burnt in a holy light or holy fire; many people say that the powder can transform mortal human beings into monster with mere skin contact with it." The girl answered, with Xentias' voice

"So that's how he's been turning them into monsters, what of his magic?" Fiadora asked while taking her hood off

I closed my eyes and began to look into Ugaldas' mind, then discovered his terrible mistake. "Munda occisionis... Pure slaughter...". A skill that if used correctly by the suitable level, class and being; it can be used to annihilate an unholy being or corrupted beasts with one mere simple attack. However, only holy beings or humans can use this skill. Ugalda began to scream in pain, as he slow stood up then suddenly fall onto his knees while spewing out blood from his mouth; he tries to crawl to us in his white robes on the floor, his face grew into shock as Xentia and I unveiled our true forms, instantly tried to use his Munda occisionis on us but was immediately struck by the sudden growing pain in his body; I walked over to him to seek more information on his organisation.

"You... Villains of Gods... Shall be killed in the end!" Ugalda groaned painfully

"What do you know of the man called Grumal?" I questioned the dying Uglada

"Our great, pure, holy leader... Will purge the land of darkness, with your blood... Painted on the ground!"

"And your... Brothers...?"

"You'll meet them... I know you've met one of them..."

"Zalcor... He's dead..."

Ugaldo only laughed as he slowly died on the floors of the church. Leaving me with another question in my mind, this known brother and Grumal; I pondered deeply on those questions, thinking of an answer to them. Xentia walked towards me, taking and linking her arm onto my arm, "No more... Let's go back home...", I smiled at Xentia then opened a dark vortex below us; before we began our descent, Fiadora gave one request to us.

"Take me with you."

We froze in surprise at the sudden request to follow us to Nazarick, I could only decline Fiadoras' request and quickly retreated into the dark vortex, arriving in Nazarick. Sorry to deny Fiadoras' request, Xentia clanged on to my arm and kissed me on the cheek, "We'll give our report to our lord tomorrow beloved... Let's get some rest..." I could only let Xentia drag my ragged body to our chamber to rest until tomorrow. As I was being dragged away, another stone radiated the same radiant white light.

"Power to control is mighty, but power with a great source can fuel the power more..."

 **Chapter 4 - Deadora**

As I lay on my bed in my chamber, with my eyes peacefully shut; my mind couldn't rest in peace, constantly being surrounded by mysteries, the known brother, Grumal and this feeling. It's weird, Fiadora is a crusader of a holy cause, yet I sense a dark power within her; as I was surrounded by the mysteries and mysterious power in Fiadora, I simply couldn't take anymore then was broke free, by the horrific sight of my mother and fathers dead bodies.

I snap out of my sleep in my bed, breathing heavily like a dodged a thousand bullets then took a gulp of air, "It... It was just a dream..."

"Sounds more like a nightmare beloved..." Xentia sat up in my bed beside me with a curious worried expression as her hand holding onto the sheets covering her chest

"What's wrong darling...?"

I looked into Xentias' eyes as she hugged me, wrapping her arm around me and pulling me back onto the bed then laid her head on my chest as I placed my head onto her head, feeling her smooth silk like hair, "Nothing my dear... Nothing..."

"Then get some rest with me darling..." Xentia seductively spoke with her head on my chest

Eventually, Xentia fell asleep but I couldn't; I slowly left Xentia alone on bed and wondered out of my chamber, in search of a place to clear my mind. I wondered long and weary then stumbled across a restaurant, I walked in to see the unique interior in this small restaurant then spotted a bar with a bartender; I took my seat then was spooked by the sudden sound of a glass being smashed onto the surface of the bar with the bartender giving me a serious glare.

"Who are you?! I don't served strangers like you here!"

I couldn't be bothered to argue with the bartender, "What's the strongest drink you have?"

Flinching at the ignorant request to drink at his bar by this foreigner of his bar,he reluctantly prepared the strongest drink in his bar then presented the drink to me, "Death in the afternoon... Enjoy sir..." I looked at the cocktail as it was brilliantly presented to me despite seeming to be annoyed by my presence, I drank the cocktail swiftly then held the glass to the bartender.

"I'll have another one..."

Surprised and irritated by the request for another, the bartender took the glass and made another, I drank the cocktails swiftly as i constantly asked for more; an unexpected entered the restaurant as the bartender yelled at me on my twentieth drink.

"You won't you just drop or drop dead yet! I spiked your drinks with poisons that make any outsiders die!"

"Vantes Duma is my latest subject Sous-chef, and has the powers of Akontos." A deep proud voice announced behind me

Sous-chef and I turned in unison to see our lord, Ainz Ooal Gown, standing in the entrance of the restaurant. "Lord Ainz... Wait. This is Vantes Duma!"

Ainz nodded and chuckled at Sous-chefs' expression of shock, immediately bowing and apologising to me for not realising who I was; he heard of my name and my reputation in Nazarick, but was never told of my appearance and assumed that I was an outsider. Ainz walked to the bar and asked Sous-chef to leave us for a private talk between me and our lord; shaking with fear of me being annoyed and possibly kill him with my destructive powers, Sous-chef bowed and ran to the other end of the bar as I watched him run nonchalantly.

"I never thought you would drink Vantes." Ainz casually commented

"Apologises for my disgraceful state my lord." I apologised with a slight drunken voice

"No need to apologise... But I believe you are concerned with something. Would you tell me?"

"I'm plagued by mysteries in my mind. Grumal, a known brother and now..."

"...Your new acquaintance, Algalon Fiadora."

I flinched as my eyes widened at my lords' knowledge of Fiadora, then revealed how he knew of Fiadora, "I was watching you and Xentia, so that I may understand the Crusaders myself... It appeared that my assistance is not yet required, but Algalon has my interest. Her family name... Fiadora..."

I began to be confused by how my lord is calling Fiadora, "My lord, you seem to be confused. Her name is Fiadora, of the Algalon family."

"No. Algalon is someone of a great heritage... a heritage connected to a once great beast, a dragon."

I lost my drunken breathe upon hearing this claim, "A dragon...?"

Ainz then began to tell me the story of this dragon that Fiadora is connected to, as I slowly tried to regain control from my drunken state. "The time when dragons ruled the land, there was particular dragons that stood out among the rest, this dragon was Deadora... Deadora was a mighty dragon that many dragons feared for Deadoras' power was ruthless for it knew the existence of a great power, he eventually found this power and used it to terrorise countless monsters and other dragons. Until he one day found a human village, the humans feared Deadora but a brave but blink priestess in the town approached the dragon without fear; he fled the village but was shortly then targeted by other dragons as they hid in ambush. Successfully fending off the dragons, Deadora laid on the ground with painful wounds; until the same priestess appear to him and healed his wounds..."

I slowly began to think this fairy tale is only a story to tell excited young adventurers, but continued to listen. "...From that day, Deadora would fly around the village where the priestess resided and protected the village from all danger; then heard a danger of a loss in the village, the bishop of the village was dying from an incurable illness. The priestess approached the nearby cave where Deadora resided and asked for his help, in the form of a deal; her life, for her husband, the bishops' life. Deadora only ignored her as she ran back to the village... But when she got back, the bishop was cured. Time passed, they had a child then the bishop revealed that he wasn't her husband but Deadora; he had learnt of a skill that allowed him to merge with other beings, the priestess didn't care about the fact that her husband is now the dragon she saved and they kept that secret between them."

"So you're say my lord... Deadoras' family is now the Fiadora family and Algalon has that merging skill?" I questioned

"If Algalon has the power of a dragon and can merge with other beings... She may prove to be useful..." Ainz stated

"Would you want her as your subject, my lord?"

"I would... And most likely, she would want to be with you, but I believe..."

Ainz stopped his sentence and pointed at the door, I turned to find Xentia standing there, "...Someone may disagree."

I could only turn away as Xentia floated over to me and spun me around to face her, looking at me with a serious gaze, "Don't you love me anymore...?"

"I do love you... You mean the world to me..." I held her cheek with concern in my eyes, as she began to weep in front of me

"Lies... Lies... Lies! I want to hear you say it. You love me." She yelled at me while holding my shoulders

I never seen Xentia cry like she did when she told me that she was the mastermind by my possession by Akontos, but I could only take her hands of my shoulder as didn't know how to answer her, undecided in the result of my answer; would she accept it? would she leave me? Xentia only watched me walk away from the bar, feeling what she did was not as she wanted, our lord only sighed and told Xentia.

"Sebas told me four names that the pleaidas found, I will tell you and Vantes the names and your orders tomorrow. Xentia, get get some rest now."

"Y-Yes my lord..."

Xentia left the bar with regrets of her actions, but prayed that my love for her hasn't changed by the discovery of the now greater name of Fiadora.

 **Chapter 5 - Poisoned Affection**

Czetta Bogona, the Great Tamer. An adventurer that had been a long member of the Crusaders like his two deceased brothers, know to use his skill 'Herz-Besitz', heart possession; being able to control any being by a single touch with his fingers, he's been sighted in the small town of Shuandola, creating a large number of followers to serve the Crusaders. We were warned by our lord to stay close to each other and be cautious of Czetta's power; we heeded our lords' warning, but after what happened last night, it was awkward to say the least, we arrived at a dark alleyway in Shuandola through a dark portal created by our lord then was greeted by Fiadora patrolling the streets. She spotted us and walked towards us as we morphed into our human disguises; Fiadora began to talk to me, telling me that Czetta is frequently located in a tavern and has a manor outside the town. As Fiadora casually chatted to me, Xentia began to feel annoyed then snapped at the sight of Fiadora grabbing my hand and began to drag me to the tavern.

Xentia instantly rushed to us and broke our hands apart, "What are you doing?! He's not your lover! He's mine! And mine alone!" She shouted at Fiadoras' face, only to then turn to see me, surprised at the moment. Then began to shed tears in her eyes, before I could speak, she teleported.

"What did she mean...? Master Duma..." Fiadora innocently asked

"...It's... rather complicated..." I replied

"Did she... Think that, I'm in love with you...?"

I could only sigh at the truth she easily revealed, then told me her thoughts on me. "To be honest, I've heard of your name before... Riolance Venen, I was in love with him..."

I looked up at her with surprise, I never knew Riolance had a lover, Fiadora continued to let her heart speak for her with tears in her eyes, "When I heard that the Sovereign Scripture were all killed by someone called Vantes Duma, I wanted to hurt him so bad... I wanted you dead! But... When I heard rumours that you were possessed, and your attitude when you spared me. I felt angered when you told me to give you my loyalty, but... there wasn't any evil in those words... I..."

I held Fiadoras' cheek and regained her composure then got her quiet like stopping a crying little child, "Shh... Listen. Riolance was a great man, who didn't deserve to die so young; I beg for your forgiveness for taking him away from you while I was possessed by an abomination, and ask that you help me stop the Crusaders." I asked kindly with carefully chosen words.

Meanwhile, Xentia had teleported to a random home and felt something was in the home, but was blocked and surrounded by various women as her human disguise began to fade; now showing her true form, a man approached her from behind, "Vantes... Help me...!" held her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

Fiadora regained her composure and walked out of the alleyway with me, she felt like she just made a new friend in me, "I hope your friend is alright, Master Duma."

"I hope so... She means the world to me..." I replied with deep concerns, if Xentia was hurt, I could never forgive myself.

I followed Fiadora to the tavern that Czetta frequently visits, we were greeted by a plain old ordinary tavern with a strong looking man as the bar tender, Fiadora asked the bar tender about Czetta, nothing significant but were interrupted by an anger traveler asking for a drink.

"Damn that Czetta! Using his cheap skill to steal my girl! That useless weak pipsqueak!"

Hearing the angered travelers' moan, I hatched a plan. Night approached, Fiadora made her way to Czetta's manor with a beautiful black raven haired, well-endowed girl, Fiadora then knocked on the door and was greeted by a maid with dilated eyes opening the door slightly.

"Is Master Czetta here... We want him..." The girl asked

"She offers her life for our cause." Fiadora stated

The maid opened completely and welcomed us in, then were greeted by even more maids with dilated eyes... their creepy eyes followed them as we were guided to a large elegant room; a white dressed man with long soft blonde hair entered the room and welcomed them to the mansion. "Ah... Another beautiful maiden arrives to my mansion. I am Czetta Bogona... The master of this manor. Oh, Fiadora my dear... Who is this maiden that your brought to me...?"

Before Czetta could lay a finger on the girl, a spell was cast onto the room; then revealed the girls identity to Czetta, as the black raven hair fell to the ground, revealing a short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Fiadora!" Czetta shouted in shock, as the other Fiadora behind the unveiled Fiadora charged at him but stopped as Czetta covered his face while a bright pale blue light shined and peeled my disguise off, then he shouted in fear, "Demon!". I continued my charge despite having my true identity revealed, but then was blasted by a dark fireball to my face. I dropped to the floor then found the only person that can fire a dark fireball, Xentia. "Xentia...! Why are you..." Before I could finish my sentence, Xentia blasted another dark fireball to my chest without a second thought, she wouldn't done something like that to me, something is controlling her.

"I see you've met my latest girl in my harem..." Czetta grinned "...I had a feeling someone would come and kill me when I found this demon in my home. Thankfully I had my ring of truth with me, so I can reveal any sneaky demons out for my life; and with my skill, Herz-besitz, heart possession, I can control any being with a simple touch of my fingers..." Czetta explained while groping Xentias' breasts and licking her neck.

"Master Bogona. How could you act so sinful as a man of a holy cause, on behalf of the Six Great Gods." Fiadora shouted at the disgraceful Czetta

"Master...? You're one to talk...! I've been hearing rumours of a Crusader being found near the fallen Chosen Ones... Never thought it would be you, Fiadora Algalon!"

As the two of them argued, my anger slowly grew as I saw Xentia being under the influence of this bastard. "Xentia. Listen to me... It's me! Vantes! Your beloved darling!" My hand was slapped away as I tried to touch her then was kicked away.

"My love is to Master Czetta alone..." Xentia replied to me without emotion

"I've had enough of this! Finish them off now!" Czetta yelled out, Xentia raised her hand and charged an attack with her dark fireball, growing in size and power

Eventually, Xentia fired the giant fireball at me, but was blocked as Fiadora sacrificed herself as a shield; she fell to the ground but landed in my arms as I caught her fall, she laid in my arms motionlessly as Xentia cast a dark fireball and changed it into a whip then began to whip Fiadora, but was blocked as I turned my back with Fiadora in my arms, taking all of the whip lashes, burning and stinging my back with ever strike. Fiadora slowly regained conscious then whispered to me, "Stay there..." I reacted but said nothing due to the whip lashes; then Fiadora fires a small dart from her sleeves, aimed and landed onto Czettas' Ring of Truth. Successfully damaging the ring, Xentia suddenly stopped and steadied herself like she snapped out of a trance while all the maids fainted in synchronicity.

"Oh... my head..." Xentia moan, then gasped at my wounded back, "Vantes! What..." She then turned to the dark flame whip in her hand, "Oh my darling! What have I done to you...?!" She then cried tears of regret of harming me, her beloved lover.

"It's all right Xentia... It's alright..." I spoke softly to the weeping Xentia, then drew my attention to the bastard Czetta as he backed away in fear of my wrath.

"Czetta never had any skill... The ring was enchanted with the ability to control beings with mere contact with a anoth being..." Fiadora revealed with deep heavy breathes

"You took control of my Xentia...! Harmed my friend Fiadora...! And used Xentia to attack me!" I growled

Czetta rushed to the door but couldn't open it, then rushed to window but it wouldn't open, he tried to smash it open, successful but couldn't get out because of my spell, seal in; finally noticing me approaching him closer, he begged for his life.

"Oh please spare me! Oh great demon! I-I-I... I didn't even want to be a Chosen One! Grumal Valti made me be one of the Chosen! I pledge my loyalty to you! And only, you!"

I clenched my fist tightly, as dark smoke emanated off my fist becoming a fiery dark flame, then punched the bastard Czetta in the face. "I will never forgive you!"

As Czetta crashed down to the floor, I flew to him and began beating him like a punching bag, "I will never forgive you! For harming Fiadora! But most of all..."

I clench my fiery fist strongly, charging it into a burning raging flame, "But most of all..." I leaped into the air, crashing my burning fist onto Czettas' face.

"I will never forgive you...! For making my Xentia cry!" I shouted in rage while smashing Czettas' face and head into a bloody mess.

Xentia continued her weeping, but not from her regret but from my words, I called her my Xentia; I walked away from the bloody mess I made to Xentia and held her head then kissed her deeply, "I promised that no harm shall come to you... And I won't let it happen to you ever again..."

She only hugged me tightly, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for everything...!"

I wiped her tears away as I walked to the severely wounded FIadora, "What happened to her...?" Xentia asked with curiosity

"She shielded me from your dark fireball..." I calmly told Xentia

"I see... She must really like you..."

I held Fiadora in my arms, then told Xentia, "Xentia... You are the only one for me. I could never replace my love for you... even if our lord commands it."

She looked at me with eyes of joy and relief, "Oh Vantes..."

"Fiadora is too injured to be left on her own, let's take her with us, back to Nazarick..." I suggested

Xentia nodded in response to my suggestion, "It's the least we can do... for saving you from my fireball...". We opened a portal back to our chamber in Nazarick and walked through with Fiadora in my arms; I laid Fiadora in our bed as we headed to our lord to report on our success. Xentia jumped onto my arm and clung onto it tightly as we walked to our lord.

"I love you, my beloved Vantes..."

"I love you too, my dear Xentia..."

We said our love to each other, while a third stone shined bright.

"Hollow love is nothing but poison, but when rejected love is given... People seek with hate..."

 **Chapter 6 - Healer of Death**

As Fiadora lay on my bed, with Xentia watching over her; I was dragged out by the Guardians of Nazarick, demanding to know my reasons to bring an outsider to Nazarick. "Lord Ainz, sees value in the girl I brought..." They all planned on scolding me but stopped as they all paused in thought, our lord saw value in the girl, Demiurge asked a simple question, "If our lord didn't see value in her, what would you do?"

"...I would have brought her here. To tend her wounds, in order to repay her willing sacrifice to shield me." I sincerely answered

They all looked at me with questioning eyes, "Your sense of honor and justice is commendable. But you shouldn't let them go against the norm." Cocytus stated

"You can be too kind sometimes... Not that it's a bad thing." Aura generously commented

"But... Being kind is a good thing though." Mare backed up

"Well... I wouldn't have done that, but your in control of your actions..." Shaltear pompously replied

"You show mercy in your decisions, it may kill you someday." Demiurge stated wisely

I thanked the Guardians for their understanding, then asked Aura for a favour before I returned to my chamber to see Fiadoras' condition; as I walked to my chamber, I looked over at the list of remaining brothers: Heraldo Walma, Enlio Rugoala and Oculos Dalaph, I also began to remember the thing spoken by Czetta Bogona. The Chosen, Grumal Valti, I pondered on those names but resulted in more questions; the brothers appear to be the Chosen, but why are they Chosen? And what are they chosen for? And the name, Grumal Valti, it seems to grow more familiar to me but why?

I arrived at my chambers and told Xentia we should head over to the town of Tivarlo to target Heraldo Walma; a man of medication but has been experimenting on human lives, with rumours of his genius for healing mad men, changing them back to normal people; I then turned to Fiadora and asked if she was ready to go with us.

"My wounds only hurt my body. They do not hurt my spirit!" She proudly replied

I only smiled as I reached out for her hand and sink into a dark vortex I created, with Fiadora held in my hand and Xentia following me close beside me; we arrived at near a road heading to Tivarlo, we looked down at the road and saw large strong men, patrolling the town while wielding unique styled tridents.

"We can't enter the town like this or easily..." Fiadora whispered to us behind a bush

"What do you mean...?" Xentia asked

Fiadora explained her reason, "Those tridents are Divine Trinity Tridents. They detect any unholy creature then seek and will kill them in seconds, even humans can suffer from them but are often used to exorcise people who are possessed by unholy entities"

I pondered how to get information on our target, I closed my eyes and focused my vision and hearing on the town, searching for any clues to help us. The people seemed to be acting out the lives normally apart from the guards patrolling the town, then suddenly hear angered cries from man being held by some of the guards, "Where is she?! Why can't I see my daughter?! She needs me!"

An old bearded man with impatient eyes stared at the man as he stood in front of the door of a large building, "She is now safe. My medical knowledge had saved her from madness. Madness that you have brought and infected her."

"You lie! I loved her, then you took her away from me!"

"She needed to be rescued by a Crusader like myself! I have freed her, to join the Great Gods."

"You are an agent of darkness! You are a monster of Crusader! You vile old crooked murderer!"

"Enough!" The old Crusader shot his arm out, ordering one of his guards to execute the man as a guards' trident was impaled into the mans' back while he was forced onto his knees by the other guards, "You would dare insult a Crusader, who is fighting for you life...?"

"Wait... Please... Forgive me, and spare me..." The man begged while suffering the pain of the trident in his back

The old Crusader simply walked into the building as the guards activated their tridents, burning the mans' insides as white smoke began to flow out of the mans' mouth while his skin shriveled, leaving nothing but a fossil of the father who never got to see his daughter; "What should we do with this man, Master Walma?" I opened my eyes wide open after seeing the gruesome event that I saw, Xentia and Fiadora stared at me with wonder as I was viewing the town through the shadows of the town. I explained the description of our target, and wanted to kill him immediately.

"A man of medical knowledge, choosing to kill the lives he should save... Deserves nothing but death and torture in hell!" I roared

"So Heraldo is killing innocent lives? How do you know?" Xentia asked

"Heraldo always had secrets, I remember... Seeing him doing, tests on me..." Fiadora revealed with stutters

"Testing on you?" I asked

"Yes. Quite saying that I should have it. But I never understood what he meant, only kept saying that I have some connection to some fairy tale..."

"...The story of Deadora...?"

"Yeah... I don't understand why? My mother would tell me that story from time to time..."

I pondered on the freshly made evidence of Fiadoras' connection with Deadora, making the claim by my lord stronger, I even prepared an experiment of my own for Fiadora; for now, I should get the task at hand complete. I told Fiadora to stay behind the bushes with Xentia, while I go and end Heraldos' madness; I descended into a dark vortex and traveled to the building where I saw Heraldo, I dashed from room to room through the shadows that had been cast onto the walls, seeing men, women and children in beds, with clear symptoms of what looked like an illness while they coughed as they tried to rest but I notices something strange. There were many patients, but not many holy items, perhaps Heraldo believes his treatment are holy; I continued to travel from room to room, completely hidden from the guards sight, eventually found the room where Heraldo was.

A women was laying on a table, in a candle-lit circle, Heraldo appeared to be doing some conjuring; as he began to chant from a book in his hand, her body began to shake as her muffled scream roared out then began a tugging motion like it was being forcefully pulled by an unseen force. To my surprise, a ball of light was shot out of the body, the light darted all over the room then was shot into the book in Heraldos' hand; I could only suspect that he had taken the soul of that woman as she lay on the table lifelessly, two guards picked the body off of the table and threw it down a secret hole in the room. I dashed over to the hole and saw a mountain of bodies under the building, piled on top of each other with the same, blank lifeless eyes, but then sensed some thing rise to the surface; I followed it and found it in the room of patients, then realised what this sense was when I moved too close to one, they were life energy of the victims in the hole; trying to seek help but unwillingly causing an unwanted effect on the living patients, causing them to suffer an illness that no one else in the land could understand.

My anger for Heraldo grew bigger but was finally disappeared as I dashed away to him in his room and killed him as I shot out of a shadow with my sword piercing his old weak chest, he had closed his book and placed it on a table then fell to the ground, turning to see my shadowy form as the culprit of his death.

"You mad man... May your schemes die with you and the souls of your victims, be freed and rest in peace..." I growled at Heraldo as he laid on the floor with my hand on my sword

"Rest... Yes... I'll rest now. But tell me... What will be come of my children and lambs...?" Heraldo croaked with a question

"The men, women and children you took in are freed, they can finally return to their homes."

"Homes...? What homes...? The streets? The roads? The fields in which we found them... They would be lost... without me..."

"They have their own lives. They can live how ever they want, even if it's not easy."

"Hmph... Grumal was foolish to send us to try and stop you..."

I began to notice something on the old mans' chest, "What's this?" I moved the bloody stained robe away to find a shining white symbol.

"I see no point in hiding anymore... I was sent to obtain Fiadoras' soul one day... This symbol... is a key. A key to free, the ultimate purger... For."

Before Heraldo could finish his last words, his time was up; the white symbol vanished from his chest as he fell lifeless and motionless state, he truly believed he actually helped the people. A key, to free the ultimate purger; a new mystery in my mind, why take Fiadoras' soul? And what is this, ultimate purger? I could only let it go briefly as I approached Heraldos' book of souls, as I merely touched its cover, I could sense the dread and hear the moans and cries of the unfortunate souls trapped in the book; I decided to free them but I didn't know how...

I thought if I destroyed the book, the souls will be freed. "Stop!"

I turned to find Fiadora exiting a shadow portal that Xentia had cast, "To free them, you should give the book to me..." Fiadora calmly asked

"That book would have been my final resting place, these souls can be freed by destroying the book completely... By burning all the pages and body of the book to ashes." Fiadora explained but I was unsure of the method

But was the convinced by Fiadoras' request as she grabbed the book in my hands with tears in her eyes, "Please Vantes... Let me set them free..."

I let go of the book and let Fiadora take it, she bowed and thanked me as she placed the book in the circle then created a fireball; she sent it floating to the book and began to burn the book, as the book burned in the circle, lights began to float out of the burning book, soaring smoothly an lightly like a snow being blown in the wind. It was beautiful to see as it was done for the greater good.

"Innocent imprisoned souls of Heraldo Walma. I free your souls from your torment, now go... return to your rightful bodies..."

With Fiadora announcing the freedom of the souls of the victims, their lights grew brighter with joy and scattered away to the hidden hole of Heraldos' room; we followed the souls down to the hole as the souls began to dart to their rightful bodies, causing the bodies on the mountain of lifeless body to fall and roll off the mountain, as the mountain slowly shrunk till it was no more. I told Xentia and Fiadora to go the patient room and escort them out of the building while I opened a dark portal to the outside surface, "This way... Through here, you will return to your homes, and return to your family and loved ones." Smiling at the way out, the once lifeless bodies of Heraldos' victims rushed into the portal and arrive outside their prison; after fending off the guards, Xentia and Fiadora returned to me with the patients of the mad man, Heraldo Walma, flowed out of the building and smiled as some of the patients rejoiced at the reunion of their once believed deceased friends, lovers and family members. As the joy of reunion continued, flames broke out in the building with freedom, now fully given to the victims; with that we left the victims to their reunion, returning to Nazarick, meanwhile, yet another stone shined its radiant white light.

"Heraldo... You would dare utter my name in disrespect to the cursed demon of mine...!"

 **Chapter 7 - Crusade**

Only two crusaders remain, I pondered on what crime they have committed, and what they are up to; as I was told to see my lord in the throne room with Xentia and Fiadora. We arrived at the throne room as my lord sat on his throne with the Floor Guardians and Pleadias, all of Nazaricks' defense and offense are here in the throne room while the three of us knelled on the floor in front of lord Ainz Ooal Gown.

"You summoned us my lord...?" I sincerely asked

"Yes..." Ainz replied, "...I believe it's time..."

I raised in confusion, "Judgement." Ainz announced

"Algalon Fiadora. Rise and step forth." Ainz commanded

Fiadora looked at me and Xentia, searching for advice or a sign of guidance while we were shocked by our lords' command but we only nodded, telling Fiadora to stand and approach Ainz; she slowly and cowardly walked up to our lord in front of Xentia and me, "H-how can I be of service... Sir...?"

"You've been accompanying my loyal Champion of Nazarick and his beloved follower. Assisted them in killing of five of your fellow crusaders... How do you stand in affiliation?" Ainz questioned

Fiadora knelled as the question was given while the Guardians and Pleadias stared at her with intense eyes, Fiadora stuttered as she coward as she tried to speak; eventually, she finally spoke.

"I... I-I serve..."

"Lord Ainz." Sebas interrupted with a message to our lord

"Sebas. I'm currently busy." Lord Ainz answered back to Sebas

"Forgive my rudeness. There is a large army approaching Nazarick. Two banners can be spotted; a golden lion and a silver eagle."

"What! Sebas, return to Nazarick and explain the situation fully to me."

"Yes Lord Ainz"

Sebas had returned to Nazarick and arrived at the throne room with urgent news. He explained that he saw the massive army march while standing out on a nearby hill then witness a trail of white armoured men being lead by two banners of a golden lion and silver eagle; a golden lion and silver eagle, Fiadora flinched with hatred in her eyes. I sensed her anger, something about this army has a part of Fiadoras' dark hateful past, I'd very much would like to see this connection between them but my lord would order the Guardians, Pleadias and us to defend this sudden attack.

"Vantes Duma! Xentia!" Ainz shouted as we instantly responded to his call

"Stand at the gates of the Great Tomb, and slaughter all who dare wished to enter! Show them your power!" He announced. I couldn't believe it, my lord is giving me the order that I wanted to hear and follow.

"Fiadoras. Go with them. You need not answer my question, for your actions in this battle shall answer it..."

Fiadora felt a sense of duty in her soul, accepting the task give to her by my lord, we rushed to the entrance of the Great Tomb through a dark portal I had made; arriving at the surface, I cast a hell-flame as it floated to the gates of the Great Tomb while the army finally arrived at the gates. The gates slowly opened in front of the army then were scorched by the hell-flame, burning and singeing their skin as their white armour melted on to their skin or roast their flesh and skin; feeling shock and fear, I stepped out of them darkness and to the mouth of the gate with a malicious grin on my face.

"You must have ball to invade here?" I welcomed them with my malicious grin

"G-Get out of our way!" A soldier shouted

"Big balls I'm guess from your sharp tongue..." I commented as I materialised my sword of darkness in my hands them swiped across my face, flooding them with a wave of my dark energy, shrinking the massive army by killing them once more.

"Oh... Where are my manners...? Would you tell me, your leaders' names?"

The soldiers flinched as my malicious grin, turned into a soul reaping grin with my eyes set for satisfying my thirst for blood; but was then suddenly greeted by a white bolt striking the ground beside me, slowly fading to reveal an arrow as I blocked a javelin to my head by holding it in my dark energy. I could only laugh with joy at the thrill of two brave individuals in the moving field of peons; "Don't go killing them too quickly now..." Xentia told me sweetly, as a dark lightning jolted out of the darkness, killing a number of soldiers with the lightning while she walked out of the darkness

"I don't want to see you in distasteful blood and smell of it..."

Suddenly, Fiadora charged out of the darkness, taking the javelin and began swinging it left to right, parting the field of soldiers, "Enlio! Oculos! I will make you pay!"

Xentia and I froze in shock of Fiadoras' reckless charge, I decided to catch up to her while Xentia takes my place to prevent anyone entering Nazarick; I ran in pursuit of Fiadora through the constantly made path through the soldiers, eventually the path was cleared all the way to the woods surrounding Nazarick. I continued to follow Fiadora but was stopped by a blockade of two men with giant shields blocking my way; thinking I can go through those shield by shifting into my shadow form, I was instantly began to burn as I collided with the shields. Meanwhile, Fiadora spotted her targets, the golden lion Enlio Rugoala and the silver eagle Oculos Dalaph; unknowingly was then shot by white bolted arrows in an ambush, struggling to stand from her sudden ambush, I finally got past the guards as they laid on the ground burnt from the hell-fire empowering my sword; I picked Fiadora up into my arms as I continued her charge, arriving in front of the two commanders of the army, the tall and mighty Enlio roared at me, "You have interfered witht he Crusaders for too long now, Vanets Duma!"

The tall and silent Oculos readied his bow and arrow, aiming at me; I sensed great strength in the the two commanding men, but I also sensed a sense of overconfidence; I swung my burning sword at Enlio but was in my arm, as it burned in my arm, I continued the swing reaching Oculos but was blocked as Enlio swiftly moved between my sword and his ally with his gold lion faced shield blocking my sword. Enlio pushed my sword off his shield with a bright beam of light from the jaws of the lion, burning my hand and forcing me to back away from them with Fiadora in my arm; finally noticing how the two work, one attacks in defense for the other, a difficult style to land an attack. Fiadora who laid in my arm with bloodied injuries, caught my attention by tugging on my lower wing, "Oculos... Is blind... Sacrificed, for his archery..." then shut her eyes in my arms. Blind, I then had an idea.

As Enlio charged the beam of light of his shield, bright enough with a skill activated, shining cleanse, to kill me; I stabbed my sword into the ground, appearing that I surrender, Enlio blasted the beam of light at me. But was unprepared for the sudden switch I had set up, my sword was stabbed to the ground to attract Oculos's shadow like a magnet then I should his shadow to switch places with me; unsuspected by the sudden change, Oculos took the full blast, burning out his eyes completely. Enraged by the sudden change, I took the chance to plunge my sword into Enlios' chest.

"Coward! Villain! How dare you use such cowardly tactics to kill us?!" Enlio roared

I said nothing as Enlio slowly began to change his roaring rage, "It won't matter now, the final piece is next... In Salagom...", Enlio finally laid on the ground dead.

I pulled my sword out of Enlios' dead corpse while carrying Fiadora in my arm, "So it ends... Why now?"

"Do not say such thoughts..." I told Fiadora

"I just want to know, who I am... I don't remember much of who I am..."

I didn't say anything, but carried her in both of my arms back to Nazarick while being watched secretly by our lord Ainz Ooal Gown in the Ashurbanipal through a mirror, chuckling at the action made by and made on to Fiadora; meanwhile, two stones shined bright, a star shined bright of the floor while a smile was made at the sight of the star finally made.

"Yes... Finally. Bring me the final piece, bring me the final piece... my dear Vantes..."

 **Chapter 8 - Absolute Authority**

"The chosen ones have now been slain... All but one. My lord, what are your orders?" I asked to my lord in the Ashurbanipal

"Hmm... What would you do Vantes?" Ainz replied

"I would end this exhausted madness of the slaughter of innocents, by going to Salagom and end the final chosen ones' life."

"Then go and do it then..."

I look at my lord with confusion, "Permission to ask another question my lord..."

"Granted." Ainz bluntly answered

"Why do you not give me an order to want you want to do, my lord?"

"I chose not to be involved, because you have shown to be a leader to those who wish to serve you..." Ainz explained, "...You are capable of dealing with this task I gave you, you may also be able to resolve the biggest mystery in your mind..."

"...Grumal Valti..." I answered sternly

"Yes... That and, I believe it's best to see Algalons' fully and true power now... You may go now."

I left my lord in the Ashurbanipal with concern and worry, Fiadora was suddenly ambush then was severely wounded; if only I had caught up to her, I arrived and entered my chambers with Xentia treating Fiadoras' wounds with bandages, wrapping the majority of her chest and limbs. I explained to Xentia that we are to go to Salagom and kill the final chosen one, Fiadora who had her eyes shut as I arrived, sprung her arm up to me, holding me tightly. "Take me with you."

"You are to wounded, get some rest no, Xentia and I will end this ourselves." I answered

"Please... Let me go with you. I need to be in Salagom..."

"Why...? What purpose do you have there?"

"Please..." She removed her hand that hid a bloody stain on her bandages, "...My last support to you..."

I looked down for a second to decide whether to take a frail flower to a massacre with me or not, I then made my decision. With Fiadoras' growing cold hand in my hand and Xentias' holding me tightly, "Let us end this senseless torment, together." I transported the three of us through a shadow vortex, arriving in the city of Salagom; we headed straight to the closest possible spot that contained the heart of this long madness, the church. We arrived at the church through the shadows, then with my skill, shadow senses, I searched for the spot where this calamity to innocent lives was born; I saw and heard nothing in the church, until finally seeing a white light shining in tower of the church, I immediately guided Xentia and Fiadora to the top of the tower. A small but powerful magic seal was shining a white radiant light on the ground with six stones casting the light, "Welcome..."

We immediately froze and searched the tower to find where the voice came from, then was greeted by a man wearing a mask in a long white robe while carrying a long golden scepter, standing on the other side of the seal. "At last. You've arrived, my final sacrifice..."

The man held his scepter directly pointing at Fiadora, as somewhere on her body began to shine white light the symbol on Heraldos' chest; I turned to look at her, to find the same white shining symbol in her left eye, Fiadora was the final chosen one. The man then had control over Fiadoras' body as she began to float towards the middle of the seal, Xentia and I desperately tried to pull her away from the seal then noticing the sphere of the scepter had sharp points on top and was aimed at Fiadora, "You continue to stop Fiadora, I'm going to stop him"

Xentia nodded in response then I leaped over to the man, crashing into him causing him to fall, finally unveiling who the masked man was; the man instantly got up and readied his scepter like a spear while hanging his head down, "Why are you doing this? Why kill some many innocent people?" I questioned the man

"Innocent...?" Then the man laughed with a dark smile, "...They weren't as innocent as you think Vantes Duma! You would have ended their live like the fallen chosen ones, if you did your job right!"

"You're a crusader aren't you? Your cause is suppose to be just by ending darkness in the land, was it not?"

"He-ha-ha-ha... To end darkness, it was to end your darkness Vantes Duma! The crusaders had been joining and assisting me by preparing my ritual to summon your ultimate destroyer!"

"The chosen one... They weren't named the chosen ones for any merits they may have had, but to be killed for your ritual!

"And I had to have you kill them! You fool! But then again, you were always just brawn before your mother and father were killed!"

I froze in shock by that sudden fact, "...mother and father were killed!" I never told anyone about my lost, "How do you know of my family's' death?!" I roared

The man then shot his head up to reveal a face that looked like mine but older, "Because! I am Grumal Valti Duma! Your older brother!"

My heart felt like it skipped a beat as Xentia and Fiadora stared in shock at this reveal, I thought I'd never see my older brother after he left home for a better life, he always wanted to be in charge and do things his way, no one would tell him otherwise as he went on to be greater than his life with mother and father; "Do you not know what you have done?!" My brother roared at me with anger, "You've disgraced or family completely!"

"No brother, I never disgraced our family, mother and fathers' deaths came from the jealousy a member of the Sovereign Scripture." I explained

"Lies! Even if that was true... Do you not know how it feels?! To be out shone by a younger sibling who was nothing!..."

My eyes opened wider at the reason for my brothers' spite as he continues his anger filled speech, "...I had worked long and hard to be a great magic caster in the Slane Theocracy! But then to hear that you joined the Sovereign Scripture due to your miraculous skills in combat... That spot was mine! Then to hear that you disappeared, my chance rightfully returned to me, only to be taken away as you returned as a murderous monster! Now look at you! Now a complete demon! Don't you get it! I am greater than you in all of the ways possible to be great! But no... You start being the hero and taking my role of saving humans!..."

The words of envy filled my heart and mind with rage as his speech slowly drew to a close, "...That's why I created the Crusaders. An army of adventurers willing to fight against demons and monster like you for defenseless humans! Your kind deserve to be wiped out! What better way then to summon the great high tier angel from my vast knowledge of holy power! The Seraph Emperor of Purity! Azefer, the Absolute Authority! In order for me to summon Azefer: I needed a pawn, you; and seven chosen souls: Valcor Garnen, Eugran Ugolda, Czetta Bogona, Heraldo Walma, Enlio Rugoala, Oculos Dalaph and Fiadora Algalon. But soon finding out Fiadoras' background, I had a better idea... Why summon the Absolute Authority, when I can become it?!"

I instantly materialised my sword and swung in at my brother, "You senseless mad man! How can you call yourself a man of God! You're a monster in human skin!" I repeatedly swung my sword at my brother violently and recklessly, despite knowingly it was pointless for my brother was blocking it with is scepter; eventually, he took the chance and fired a beam of light from his scepter at Xentia, only to be easily flicked away by her finger. Meanwhile, the Guardians and Ainz was watching the fight in the Ashurbanipal, seeing my reckless attacks being made, Ainz ordered Aura to do what I asked her to do for me; smiling from her long wait, she hopped off to a dark portal, arriving at the tower in secret with a smile; "Looks like the perfect time right, Vantes?"

"Lady Aura?! You here with what I asked for...?" I asked while fighting my brother

"Yep! Want me to call it out?"

"Yes Lady Aura! Please do!"

Aura then stood aside and whistled with two of her fingers close to her lips, a loud roar shook the tower from the outside then thunderous bangs filled the tower; suddenly a wall of the tower break with a dragon staring intensely at everyone in the tower, "Hey blonde!" Aura shouted at Fiadora, "That wyvern is all yours!"

Fiadora was shocked and confused at Auras' statement, then attempted to command the wyvern despite her disbelief, "Attack... Him..." She ordered as she pointed at my brother, the wyvern roar strongly and charged a small fireball in its jaws and then fired it directly at my brother; he dodged it in a matter of seconds but smashed the sphere on his scepter into pieces, freeing Fiadora from his grasp as the symbol in her eye faded. As Xentia and I smiled at the new power Fiadora had shown, my brother ran with a broken sharp pointed rod into the center of the seal, "It's not over yet... Little brother!", he then revealed the symbol in his eye, "I have the power to make anyone my sacrifice... Even myself!".

He instantly shot the sharp rob into his neck, his arms dropped motionlessly but floated in the middle as his body then began to shine the same radiant white light; Aura then told us all to get out of the tower, as we all left the tower, white lightning struck the tower and all around us while the residence of Salagom witnessed the rise of the Absolute Authority. Ten angelic wings sliced and broke the feeble walls of the tower as blinding white armoured arms wielding two giant swords and legs emerged from the bottom of the church, slowly floating up to the sky, a shining halo formed above the armoured angels' head as a bright eyes in the visor of the angels' head shined; Azefer, my brother Grumal Valti, had merged into one.

"The power..." Azefer spoke in my brothers' voice as he marveled at his new power, "...The day of reckoning is now, Vantes Duma!"

 **Chapter 9 - Azefer**

As my brother had fully usurped the Absolute Authority's' power and body, Xentia and I flew higher in the sky away from my brother with Fiadora and Lady Aura riding the wyverns back; we gathered away from my brother to plan our attack but were interrupted by the taunts from my brother. "What's this? My brother finally using his brain for once..."

"Hold your tongue you monster!..." We looked in surprise at Fiadora who shouted at my brother, "...You never cared for anyone but yourself and used everyone to kill one man that you could do by yourself!"

"Man...? He is no man but a monster, like your great ancestor!"

Fiadora was confused by this sudden claim but then its relevance was relieved, "You are Deadora's great mother shared the same power as him... And had to be killed before her powers could kill anyone! Her kind and Deadora's are only made to be hated by humans... A form of warning to protect themselves from the dangers that threaten to take their lives!", Fiadora was shocked by this sudden reveal as she finally pieced all of her family's stories, the tales from her mother had been pasted down from generation to generation; then Xentia's attention was drawn to him with his thought of demons like her, "Creatures that rival Angels and Gods deserve nothing but misery in their pit in hell! And all who follow them deserve the same fate!"

Immediately after my brother's words, Fiadora and Xentia both charged directly straight at my brother with yells of anger at him; my brother warped away from their line of charge then reappeared behind them as he prepared to swing one of his swords at them, I dived into the range of the sword and blocked with a dark energy shield I had formed, only to be taken away with the swing of the sword while Xentia's flame whip made nothing on my brother's armour; Xentia and I were beings whose levels were among the ranks of the Floor Guardians of Nazarick, over level hundreds, but Grumal's strength was like it was over level three hundred. Fiadora was the weakest among the three of us at the level of fifty, even with the strength of the giant wyvern, it would only be considered to be a level ninety, it still wasn't enough to scratch Azefer's body; I planned how to attack while dodging the attacks of Grumal's swords, then Lady Aura had the exact same idea as me.

"Hey. Can't you change into a dragon too? Change already!" Aura shouted

"I-I'll try..." Fiadora closed her eyes and focused her energy onto changing into a dragon, but nothing happened

Xentia began to form a ring that consisted of dark fireballs and dark lightning, she then began to aim them at Grumal's body and fired them all at once at him; smoke had risen from the blast but as it faded, the armour remained intact, while a sword plummeted down towards her head. I swooped in to grab Xentia away from the sword; but it soon gave me an idea, Fiadora commanded the wyvern to charge a fireball then fire it at my brother while Xentia fires her ring of fire and lightning at him with her at the same time.

"It's pointless! You cannot stop me!" My brother shouted, but failed to see me charging my sword with all of my dark energy into one attack.

With the smoke clouding his vision, they stopped their attack as I dived into the smoky cloud like a bullet, spinning like a drill, I spun with my sword at Grumal's body; finally realising the real attack, he wrapped away from me but had his halo slashed in two. I stopped spin as I was rejoined by Fiadora and Xentia while Grumal reappeared in front of us; before he could raise his swords in rage at us, Grumal felt a sudden change in him.

"What's happening?! I control this body...!" Grumal yelled in agony from the pain of his sudden change, as he suffered, ten black wings shot out of him as his once white wings turned black while his body began to turn black as well.

"No! This. Wasn't. Meant. To. Happen!" Grumal roared as he was now completely black like his heart, twenty black wings, black armour and black swords with a dark aura surrounding him. We watched him closely, I asked him if he was still there, only to be answered with a dark sinister voice; "Finally... I'm free... Free to eradicate the true evil of the land!"

The great angel raised its head at us as it raised its swords at us with great desire to kill, suddenly it flew into us with its swords charging at us; we managed to split away but the wyvern was knocked out of balance in the sky from the charge with Fiadora on its back then noticed the difference in aura between Grumal and new opponent, "You beasts of hell! I, Azefer, Seraph Emperor of Purity, shall wipe you all out of existance!"

It appeared that Grumal has been consumed by Azefer's power, now we face the true threat, Azefer himself. Azefer then raised both its swords at the sky, as a white lightning struck the swords, channeling the energy of the lightning through the swords; Azefer flipped in the sky swing its swords at Xentia and I, sending the white lightning at us at great speed. Meanwhile, Fiadora told Aura to get off the wyvern's back, confused by the reason behind it, Fiadora commanded the wyvern to fly towards us with Aura falling of the wyvern's back; Aura was caught by her trusted Fenny as it leaped up into the air catching its tamer in the air then landing on top of the roof of a building and watched the wyvern fly higher into the sky, as the lightning got closer, the wyvern flew faster and faster. Eventually, colliding into the lightning, with Fiadora.

We all saw it and were in shock from the sacrifice Fiadora had made, as the wyvern began to plummet down to the ground in smoke and burns with Fiadora laying on its back but with her last breathe; as the wyvern crash landed onto the ground, plowing away the building and scattering the civilians, she uttered her final words.

"Soul... Merge..."

 **Chapter 10 - Dragon Soul**

I couldn't believe it, Fiadora had just sacrificed herself for us to live. As I floated in the sky with Xentia, witnessing the smoke filling the air with the burnt remains of a once mighty wyvern and a poor girl; my rage and anger for the loss of a good friend grew relentlessly, my dark energy grew with it, just wanting to be let out to vent out my rage. But someone was already there, Xentia had charged forth towards Azefer with her burning whip, constantly lashing her whip at the giant angel's cheek knowing and seeing it had no real effect on Azefer; she relentlessly and recklessly vented her anger and rage at Azefer, though she had worried at the thought of Fiadora taking me away from her, she found her company warming like someone can related and possibly, even considered, as a sister.

"Die! Die! Die! Give her back to us!" Xentia yelled with tears staying in her eyes

Azefer then turned to face Xentia, he closed all twenty of his feathery wings then shot them open, releasing his dark feathers into the air as they slowly stopped moving in the air; suddenly the dark feathers began to rapidly fired at Xentia. I didn't want to lose another to this a cursed fallen angel, I fired away to Xentia and shielded her with a dark energy shield; the impact of each feather was too much for me to bare, I was loosing my focus as my shield slowly began to weaken. Soon the shield faded as the remaining feathers shot towards us, I only pushed Xentia away from me as I allowed the feathers to shoot me rapidly with each sharp tip, stabbing my body; I tried to stand my ground but was then grabbed by Azefer with his mighty hand, squeezing me like the feeble pest I was to him.

"Ha. You all are nothing compared to me! I should have erased you all when I had the chance!" Azefer spoke while looking at me in his hand

"Chance...?" I squeaked from the tight grip from his hand as it began to cripple my wings

"I should have killed your kind before the Gods saw me as a beast... I could have made a paradise if the gods had let me killed you all! How could the Gods see my actions as a crime when we were so close to ending your kinds hellish existence! It makes me sick to my stomach to then see that they allowed your kind to live after excommunicating and sealing me away for my actions!" Azefer angrily explained how he became the dark entity before me.

"...But now. Nothing with stop me from exterminating your kind once and for all!" Azefer's swords then broke into dark shining pieces as they floated into the clouds above me as he threw me away from him; suddenly a dark pillar of energy, blasted onto me. I closed my eyes, believing that we lost this battle; only to be then, suddenly knocked away from the range of the blast, crash landing onto the rooftop of a building; as I slowly stood up on the roof of the building, I saw what knocked me away, a black burnt shell of the wyvern. The blast slowly ended, a dark sphere of the same dark energy formed around the wyvern; as it was wrapped into a shell of dark energy, Azefer then began to punch the shell but didn't even make a dent. As Azefer's constant punches failed to break the shell, I sensed some kind of life in the shell, the shell then shot dark bolts of energy at the entire surrounds; then it finally cracked open, suddenly a creature flew straight out of the shell, revealing itself to be a wyvern, the same wyvern from before. But, something was different about the wyvern from before, a dark energy filled its body and must have been resurrected from Azefer's power; I soon began to ponder how this was possible, I then realised something, where is Fiadora?

I darted my head and vision all over the wyvern, but she wasn't there, I began to worry at the tragic fate she has taken as the wyvern roared at Azefer then flew towards him, firing balls of hellfire; Azefer took the blasts but suffered the impacts and burns as the smoke clouded his vision, suddenly the wyvern dived its jaws into Azefer's arm. He tried to shake the jaws of the wyvern off his arm, the brave new wyvern locked its jaws onto his arm, crunching and piercing Azefer's armoured arm with its strong mighty jaws; finally freed from the wyvern's jaws, Azefer then fired his feather at the wyvern but merely flew through the storm of feathers and dodged them easily.

As I watched this brave dragon fly around Azefer, I couldn't help but worry at the fear of Fiadora's death; then to suddenly be greeted by the dragon swooping down to me, then to my shock, in an all too familiar voice, "I'm glad you're fine Vantes." I could only look and stare with my wide opened eyes at the dragon, possessing FIadora's voice. As the dargon then flew and soared off to the sky, Azefer began to suffer while a bolt of lightning struck the dragon; within the bolt, the dragon began to shrink in size as its long mighty legs and neck began to change into human proportions, its tail and wings slightly shrank but remained its might form as the dragon slowly changed into the height of a human while long dark indigo hair grew from the human proportioned size head and familiar face emerged from the bolt. As the bolt faded, a mighty creature, a fusion both dragon and human, emerged with its: strong mighty wings, elegant dark indigo scales and crimson eyes.

"I am FIadora. Descendant of Deadora. Azefer... Your time has come!"

 **Chapter 11 - Awakening**

"I am Fiadora. Descendant of Deadora. Azefer... Your time has come!"

As I stood there on the rooftop, witnessing the magnificent purple dragon lady in the sky with mighty wings and shining sharp claws as she announced who she was, I was stunned by this transformation. Azefer raised its sword and launched a shining slash at Fiadora but was easily broken into shining dust in the sky by a simple swipe of her wings; he then charged his sword to form a pillar of shining energy, swing the blade at Fiadora who then shattered it as she dodged it and dug her wing into the pillar and flew straight to Azefer, cutting his hand like the blade of a guillotine, rushing to the head of a man to be beheaded. Flying away from Azefer, his hand now has a large scar from Fiadora's wing; in a moment of rage, he swung the sword towards Fiadora but was then in agony as I fired a ball of hellfire at the scar, burning and increasing the pain Azefer suffers. Distracted from the pain, I flew towards Fiadora then questioned and marveled at her new form; "Are you... really Fiadora...?"

"Yes. The same Fiadora Algalon, who serves you loyally." Fiadora smiled with her left wing across her chest as she bows to me in the air

"H-How did this happen?"

"I had accepted my heritage. As I laid on the back of the wyvern's burnt body while it fell to the ground, I searched in myself for something that was prove of my connection to Deadora then I finally found it, a hidden passive skill, soul merge. I began to fuse with the soul of the wyvern as my body dissolved and entered the wyvern's body, my soul merged with the wyvern's soul becoming one; I began to move the wings of the wyvern, I had then became the wyvern. This human like form is another evidence that I've become the wyvern, my human form is simply merged with the wyvern's body."

I was even more stunned by Fiadora, then began to wonder, did my brother want to use Fiadora's soul merge to be come Azefer himself? As I pondered, Xentia joined us with a teary smile, hugging Fiadora, fearing that her new friend was lost to her; I smiled at the new friendship Xentia and Fiadora had made, meanwhile Azefer began to suffer more and more, almost appearing that he may fall to the ground. We noticed Azefer's agony then Fiadora revealed why he is in agony.

"Remember me biting his arm tightly?"

Xentia and I nodded in response to her question, "Wyverns are known to have a potent venom in their jaws; I bit and injected the venom into him, and with the dark energy I adsorbed into my body, it enhanced my power including the venom." Fiadora revealed

Xentia and I were amazed by the new abilities Fiadora possess now, then took the advantage to finish him off but I began to question; surely a great high tier angel like Azefer, have the ability to negate effects like venom? Only to solve my own question, I flew towards Azefer with my sword raised high as he noticed me and cast a dark shining shield but was merely broken as I swung my sword, launching a dark energy wave, breaking the shield and cutting the armoured chest, leaving a cut on the armour; the venom must have weaken Azefer's body and power from that one bite. Knowing that Azefer is severely weakened by the lethal venom, I had a plan to weaken Azefer even more.

I began to fly around Azefer, searching for an opening; Xentia and Fiadora watched with curiousity at what was I planning, finally seeing the opening, I dived in and slashed Azefer from behind him. To the shock and amazement, as Azefer turned to me with nineteen wings, the twentieth wing crashed onto the ground; Xentia and Fiadora realised what I had planned to do, they dived in towards a wing each then sliced off a wing with Xentia's burning flame whip and Fiadora's razor sharp wings. Now with seventeen wings, Azefer began to feel the one emotion he never felt in his existence, fear; he began to fight back with his swords swinging in a circular defensive motion to stop our attacks, but to suffer for his weak defense as two of his wings were slashed with my sword, four more wings chopped off by Fiadora's wings as she dived down and two more wings whipped off by Xentia's whip.

We continued to rip, shred and decapitate Azefer's wings, one by one, eventually leaving two wings remaining on the once mighty Azefer; he struggled to stay in the air as we looked at him like three satisfied yet still hungry hawks staring at their wounded prey. Xentia and Fiadora hacked off the remaining two wings, as I flew straight into Azefer's chest with my fist clenched in a dark burning fire; at the same time the wings were broken off, I punched his chest, sending him down to the ground on his back crashing down.

As we regrouped, the sound of metallic thumping echoed as Azefer's chest slowly grew a large bump, growing bigger by the second; a dark ball of light suddenly burst out of the giant armour and floated in front of us, as sudden as it appeared, bolts of white and dark lightning shot down to the people watching the entire fight and all over Salagom. Slowly draining every mortal in Salagom of energy and life as the ball grew bigger. It was clear, the fight is not over yet.

 **Chapter 12 - Hellish Reaper**

As the bolts surged throughout the city of Salagom, the citizens began to fall one by one with a single bolt; as they fall, the dark ball of light had forced the souls of the citizens to be sucked into it. Slowly growing in size from all the souls it devoured, eventually the ball began beating like a heart; suddenly the dark ball of light began to form ten dark feathery wings as a dark black robe flowed out while dark arms grew out through the sleeves of the robe. A dark magic seal shined in front of the face of this new angel, it held its hands out as a dark long sword formed in its hands; then it raised it's head at us with an aura of hate and blood thirst.

"Demons of the land! You now face Azefer. Not the Absolute Authority anymore, but the Seraph Emperor of Purity!" Azefer proudly roared

Despite being what appears to be a complete opposite of an angel, Azefer still claimed himself as a being of good intent; but regardless of his claims, he was stronger than before. Azefer raised his long sword to the air and with hyper speed, he swiped his sword across all of us; thanking our reflexes, we had dodged the sword but were then to be hounded by Azefer constantly swinging his sword at us in close range at hyper speed, realising that Fiadora's venom no longer had any effect on him as we thanking our reflexes even more for each successful dodge. We dashed away from Azefer to plan our counter attack, knowing that his speed has increased and speculated that the sword is not to be underestimated; I searched for a possible weak point but there was nothing on him that suggested Azefer had a weak point, until Fiadora found the solution.

"Vantes... You reckon you can hold Azefer off?"

"I can try, why?" I asked

"Azefer was freed from a ritual to free him. What if, we used the seal in the Sacellum to seal him away?"

I pondered on that possible solution but we had no idea on how to perform the ritual, fortunately, apparently, Fiadora had seen a page regarding the ritual; I could only hope that her plan will work as I agreed to let her perform the ritual and telling Xentia to go with her as support. I turned and face Azefer as Fiadora and Xentia flew down to the ruins of the Sacellum in the destroyed Church; land on their feet, Fiadora changed her wings back to human arms and hands, rushing to the seal to find the seal damaged, so damaged it wouldn't be able to be used in the ritual. As they moved elsewhere to recreate the seal with the same stones in the original seal, meanwhile I began to clash swords with Azefer; I swiftly swung my sword at Azefer every time he tried to attack after he dashed around me with hyper speed, constantly clashing with his sword, the never ending sounds of our swords clashing echoed and filled the deathly silence of Salagom.

Fiadora and Xentia had began their preparations for the ritual out side the ruined Church, Xentia had been instructed by Fiadora to draw out the seal with the remain white powder in the Church then began to draw the seal as Fiadora told her draw while she tried to remember the chant she saw to seal Azefer from a book of spells Grumal must have used to free azefer in the first place; meanwhile, I slowly grew tired of Azefer's fast paced attacks in the air. Getting irritated by Azefer's overconfident attitude to me not landing a hit on him despite me blocking and parrying his attacks, I clenched my fists with black smoke pouring out of my fists as his taunts irritated me even more, eventually my burning fists began to spark a dark electrical charge then grabbed my sword with both my hands as the dark fire and energy morph my sword into a hellish scythe; I angrily raise my new scythe and swung it at Azefer, he dashed away from the range of the swing but the dark red wave I launched from the scythe, sliced the building down below with ease clean off like an executioner taking the head of a man with one swing of the sword. Feeling the joy from the sight of the new destruction my scythe can do, I began my rainstorm of dark red waves on Azefer; slashing and swing my scythe at Azefer as he blocked the attacks with his sword, slowly denting and scratching his sacred long sword. Xentia had finished making the seal with the remains of the white powder used to make the original seal then placed the stones from the original seals in the same positions, Fiadora began to chant a spell she remembered from the book; the seal began to shine as Fiadora chanted the spell, however...

"Nothing seems to be happening..." Xentia stated

Fiadora looked at the seal but nothing seems to happen, then she realised that the spell was a greater sealing spell than she thought she was using; Xentia checked the book to find then spell was a different kind of sealing spell, "This spell is used to seal spirits and lost souls..." they looked at each other but wondered if it's possible to get Azefer's soul out of him. They watched me continuously fight Azefer with my scythe, as our divine bladed dance continues, my scythe slicing the air as Azefer dashed away while his sword swipes across me as I flew away from the range of his sword; eventually I managed to tear a hole on Azefer's chest, without realising it as I swung my scythe upwards to the hole, I struggled to pull my scythe out of him but as I struggled a transparent body of Azefer was being pulled out. I jumped with freight from the sudden transparent figure of Azefer being pulled out then quickly pull my scythe out of the hole, but Fiadora and Xentia told me to do it again.

"Vantes, do it again. We need to seal Azefer's soul." Xentia shouted

"What?" I shout replying back to Xentia

"The sealing spell here only seals spirits and souls, we can end Azefer permanently!" Fiadora yelled out

I was stunned at the thought of permanently finishing Azefer off, I stared at Azefer with great tension as soared towards him and spun my scythe around, dodging Azefer's sword as it swings across me and scrapped past me as my scythe returned to the hole in his chest; I pulled my scythe over my shoulder as Azefer's soul screamed from being forcefully pulled out of his body, I grunted and groaned at the force of Azefer's soul clinging onto his physical body. Fiadora and Xentia saw my struggle and flew towards me, grabbing onto my scythe and helped me drag Azefer's soul out of him; slowly dragging his soul out, inch by inch, seeing Azefer's soul further out of his body, I told Fiadora to fly down to the seal and start the ritual. The stones slowly shined their white light as Fiadora began chanting, I maintain my strength, holding Azefer's soul out of his body; I finally gave one final push, pulling Azefer's soul out of his body, sending it straight down to the seal. A blinding explosion of dark and bright light filled the area then slowly faded away; as the light faded, Azefer's body began to shake frantically as souls flooded out for the hole in his chest, returning to their rightful bodies while Azefer's body slowly faded out of existence.

"Amazing! That was amazing!" Lady Aura praised down below; as I flew down to Fiadora, Xentia and Lady Aura, I decide to leave Salagom with them back to Nazarick; we descended into my shadow portal on the ground, while impressed smiles praised us from the Ashurbanipal.

 **Chapter 13 - Dragon of Nazarick**

Time passed, the citizens of Salagom suffered and were marked from their scars from that divine battle above their city's sky, the Crusaders slowly faded and yet, their flags still raised high; men and women still continued their 'just' cause through their 'necessary' actions, eventually they received information on a traitor. They all, all remaining two hundred followers from the five hundred, marched their way to the reported location of the traitor; Nazarick.

I had been an only child that wanted to find peace after my mother and father had been taken away from me so young, filled with details and stories of my heritage; I became an adventurer from my loss, wondering all over the land with no home to call my own. Joining guilds, taking on jobs, just to ensure I have enough to eat while honing my skills through the countless monster I had slain, resulting in Grumal discovering me then enlisting me to his Crusaders; cursing them for taking my family away from me, they just kill humans for their own sake and joy I thought. But now, as I looked deep into my clawed scaly hands; I realise, monster are just like humans, they attack humans to protect their home, friends and family from what they see as threats. They even have a heart like a human, Xentia who is a natural born succubus, a demon, a monster; sees me as a friend now, Vantes Duma, born a human then turned into a demon, still maintains his kindness and emotions from his human side.

Now I reside with them as we were given my first task from my new master; remnants of the Crusaders are marching towards the village of Carne as they shouted words of hate and anger, they must be seeking revenge. My master told the three of us to finish them off, as he opened a portal for us to enter to arrive at Carne; Vantes told me to handle the situation alone while Xentia agrees with him, surprised from this, I accepted this and changed my clawed hands in strong mighty wings. I flapped my wings that I remarkably was able to get use to, slowly taking my clawed feet off the ground then flew into the air, soaring above the village; finally found the approaching remnants, I swooped down to them, taking their breathe with the blast of wind from my landing. As they turned to find me, standing on the path they came from, they were shocked to see a dark dragoness standing and staring at them with crimson predatory eyes; frightened by my appearance, I slowly approached them with my wings covering my body.

Some backed away from my approach as other held their weapons bravely, their leader told them to be cautious, fearing my power while trying to ensure his men stay alive; despite the command of their leader, a small group of them charged out towards me but their blades shattered against my wings; in a state of shock, I launched them all off the ground from my wings opening, I began to flap my wings, getting set to take flight. As I soared to the sky, their leader commanded the archers in the group to aim and fire at me; their arrows only bounced off my body as I swooped in and sliced through the archer's armour, fell down to the ground in unison with deep cuts to their sides. Flying high again, I then dived down to the ground with my clawed feet positions to stab one of the follower through the head; hissing at them, spraying my venom at their arms and face. Slowly feeling the burning agony from the venom, their faces began to burn as they covered their faces and fall to their knees; those who stood with their ground, still held their weapons in their hands as the venom slowly dissolved their armour. They charged towards me but were easily beaten by my sharp claws and wings, fending them off with flaps and slashed from the edges of my wings; all one hundred and ninety-nine of them fell to the ground, all but their leader.

They leader frantically held his weapon at me, then cast fireballs at me, only to have them break and burn past my body; getting more paranoid as I slowly approached him, I changed one of my wings back to arms and hands, poised and ready to end the leader's life. I launched myself with my arm raised like a sword or dagger, aimed at a victim's neck but then suddenly heard a voice.

"That's enough Fiadora!" Vantes shouted from above me

I paused my charge with my sharp clawed hand, touching the soft fleshy neck of the leader as I looked up to my superior and friend while he slowly descends to the ground; turning to the leader, telling him that the village of Carne is under the control of his lord and my master then stated that he was trespassing. The leader only tried to force his way past Vantes with his dagger unsheathed from his hidden pocket, ultimately he fail to get near me as Vantes's shadow had grabbed him then forced him down to the ground; as he struggles to get out of Vantes's grasp, Xentia fired her whip, wrapping it around his neck and slowly pulled his head with her whip. Suffering from his head being pulled tightly, Vantes approached the leader with his sword kissing his neck as he gave his final warning to him; finally taking the warning, he and the last living surviving followers sprinting away from Carne without a sign of stopping or thought of returning.

We returned to Nazarick, as we reported to my new master, he began to ask me if I was willing to serve him as his loyal subject.

"I shall serve you my lord... loyaly to you and Vantes Duma." I answered

Lord Ainz expressed his joy through a light chuckle, "It would seem that you are growing more popular Vantes..."

"You praise me to much, my lord." Vantes modestly replied

"At least it true beloved..." Xentia seductively commented

We were dismissed and told that we deserved some rest; in Vantes's chamber, the three of us laid close to each other with Vantes in between me and Xentia, I slowly felt warm and affection for Vantes since he comforted me when he asked for forgiveness for killing my love, Riolance. But now, I felt the same love for Vantes; as I tried to hold his sleeping strong muscle toned body closer to me, Xentia caught me, telling me that Vantes is hers. I only replied back with my leg moving up over his legs as my arms crossed over his chest, Xentia responded by snuggling closer to him and moved her arms and legs cross his body.

"This may be interesting for now on..." Vantes thought secretly in his head as he was locked in by two beautiful ladies who love him in bed


End file.
